Weird Danny Phantom Text
by GhostDog401
Summary: Just something me and Turkeyhead987 made up when we were texting YES THIS IS WORD FOR WORD! We will most likley update daily! If you can follow it you are pure AWESOME-ness!Like US!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a REALLY weird text messaging thing me and my friend Turkeyhead987 were having, yes we said er texted everything here! Enjoy!**

**(I am usually the more dramatic one) (Turkeyhead987 is usually the more weird one, but I can be weird too!)**

**~GhostDog401**

**Chapter 1: We Meet and Start!**

(GhostDog401)

Ghostdog401: Don't worry Turkeyhead987 I'm coming -tries to phase through wall, but runs

Into it instead- Ow, oh man I forgot about how Vlad. Shorted out my

Powers sorry

**LINEBREAK (STILL GHOSTDOG)**

Yes my powers are back here I go! -Vlad puts up halfa shield and I run

Into it- Oh Fudge!

–Vlad's hologram Jack pops up- Did somebody say fudge?

GhostDog401: Oh double Fudge

Hologram Jack: Yummy

**(LineBreak) (Still GhostDog)**

While you have crazed up fans I have a fruitloop chasing me -Screams

As Vlad comes into room- HELP!

TURKEYHEAD987 HELP! -Runs away from Vlad but is stopped by shield-

(Turkeyhead987 texting)

Turkeyhead987: Coming! -runs towards the door, crashes on

Screen door- ouch... -remembers GhostDog401- oh yeah! COMING TO THE RESCUE!

-Runs, then crashes- coming!

(GhostDog401 Texting again)

HURRY -Watches Vlad come closer an evil glint in his eye-

(Back to Turkeyhead987)

-Reaches GhostDog401's house- -pants- I'm here! -Faints, and falls on top of Vlad-

(GhostDog401)

-Grumbles- My hero

(Turkeyhead987)

-Wakes up- oh hi GhostDog401. -Pauses- oh yeah! Where is the evil Vlad?

(GhostDog401)

I don't know he tied you up, after you fainted and tied me up with

ectoropes. -Looks around sees Vlad with ectoshocker thingy- -gulps-

Found him

(Turkeyhead987)

-Screams like a little girl- don't shock me please! -starts kicking

Everywhere, then kicks him in the face- I meant to do that!

(GhostDog401)

Sure you did, now stop screaming and get lose we need to run or fly

Either one will do!

(Turkeyhead987)

Alright! -Looks around for something sharp- oooh hey GhostDog401 look. Something shiny!

(GhostDog401)

-Looks at you annoyed- You know if my hands weren't tied up I'd slap

You right now. -Looks over at the shiny thing to see a knife- Turkeyhead987

You're genius!

(Turkeyhead987)

I am? Oh I mean I am! Come on slow poke. - Tied in normal ropes- well

Vlad is stupid! - phases out of ropes and went to get knife and cut

Ropes-

(GhostDog401)

-Goes ghost and flies up- Seriously you just thought to use your

Powers! Really?

(Turkeyhead987)

Yeah I guess. -Spins knife then clatters on floor- um GhostDog401 do u think

We're being watched? - Looks behind, sees Vlad- -whispers- should we

Run?

(GhostDog401)

Vlad: I don't think so -pushes button and catches us in ghost proof nets-

GhostDog401: -grumbles- Great Just Great. What do you want with us you fruitloop

Vlad: I am not a fruitloop!

GhostDog401: -giggles- Right

(Turkeyhead987)

Turkeyhead987: You won't get away with this!

Vlad: I just did. Punch your friend for me will ya? Since she called me

A Frootloop!

Me: alright. -gets ready to slap

(GhostDog401)

Turkeyhead987 no don't do it!

(Turkeyhead987)

Oh yeah! -Turns to Vlad- you really think I would slap her? - starts

To try to get out of ghost net- WELL DO YA? -Face turns red of anger-

Grrr!

(GhostDog401)

Vlad: Fine then well do this the hard way -pushed button and the net

Begins to shock you-

GhostDog401: No Vlad stop it -tries to get out of net to help you but can't-

-Turns and looks at you screaming- Vlad please I'll do anything

-Begins to cry-

(Turkeyhead987)

-Starts to play the guitar- we were both young when I first saw-

GhostDog401: shut up! We need to get out of here!

Me: right! Hey fruittloop! Come and get me! -Teases-

(GhostDog401)

That makes no sense where did you get the guitar

(Turkeyhead987)

Me: don't know. Shall I continue? -Starts to play love story again-

GhostDog401: stop! Be quiet!

(GhostDog401)

Vlad: -begins to shock you again- Shut up! I need you not to be so

Happy or your friend won't give in to my demands.

GhostDog401: Vlad stop it she's my best friend -he doesn't stop and I start to

Panic- Vlad please!

(Turkeyhead987)

Me: okay that enough! -picks up Steve and hits it on the net, guitar

Explodes the net dies down- wow a guitar can really come in handy!

GhostDog401: -gasps- Steve!

(GhostDog401)

Vlad: NO CURSE YOU STEVE THE GUITAR! **(A/N Yes GhostDog really has a guitar that we named Steve)**

GhostDog401: -looks at you slightly annoyed but grateful- You know you have to

Pay for that guitar right?

Turkeyhead987: Oh, oops -starts to pull out money-

GhostDog401: Do that later get me out first!

(Turkeyhead987)

Turkeyhead987: wait your joking right? I don't have to pay right?

GhostDog401: what do you think? Yes! Just not right now OKAY! Now come on let's get out! –Try's to find a way out-

(GhostDog401)

GhostDog401 -Finds and grabs shiny knife and cuts rope-

Turkeyhead987 -sighs- The power of shiny

GhostDog401 -Rolls eyes- Whatever now fly and hurry

Vlad Oh no you don't

GhostDog401 Oh yes we do. -knocks out Vlad with chair- Come on Turkeyhead987 fly

-both go ghost and phase through wall

(Turkeyhead987)

Me: I believe I can fly!

GhostDog401:-comes near Turkeyhead987 and slaps Turkeyhead987 across the cheek-

Turkeyhead987: okay maybe I deserve that.

GhostDog401: great! Another ghost! -Nocturne shows up

(GhostDog401)

Nocture: Hello ghost children

To be continued. . .

**Okay as for the AWESOME people like us please REVIEW! All SMILEYS are accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to the AWESOME REVIEWERS!**

**Kirani56: **Not much actually this started by her saying that she was getting attacked by her younger sister or something like that **(I just remember that she kept asking me for help)**

**Amused: **Thanks I'm glad you liked it

**Yaythe1st: **Ya it's nice to have a friend who likes the same stuff as you.

**Ladyladiga: **Thanks I think I'm cool too, but remember Turkeyhead987 gets some credit she helped. –gets wacked by angry Turkeyhead987- Okay Okay over half of it IS her words you happy now?

Turkeyhead: Very Thank You.

**MOONLIGHT-97: **My friend (Turkeyhead987) and I read your review and we laughed about it forever and even quoted it to others. "Stupid and absolutely pointless... I LOVE IT!"

**Back from continued. . .**

**Chapter 2: We Meet an Evil Me (Which one of us is the evil one read and find out)**

(GhostDog401)

GhostDog401: Nocture, -charges ice blast- what do you want?

Nocture: evil smile- Your dreams

(Turkeyhead987)

Turkeyhead987: really?

GhostDog401: Turkeyhead987! It's evil!

Turkeyhead987: I know! I want to see evil dreams!

GhostDog401: -mutters- why am I stuck with her

(GhostDog401)

Turkeyhead987: because I am your best friend

GhostDog401: Right other than that

Turkeyhead987: Stops to think- Oh I've got something!

GhostDog401: What?

Turkeyhead987: I can do this -shots ectoblast at Nocture-

GhostDog401 Okay that's a good reason

Turkeyhead987 -rubs nails on Hazmat suit- Why thank you

(Turkeyhead987)

GhostDog401:-roll eyes- come on let's get this over with!

Turkeyhead987: alright! Hey Nocturne! Come get me! Na! Na! Na! -Sticks out tongue-

GhostDog401: -groans- that's wonderful...

(GhostDog401)

Turkeyhead987: I know -does it again-?

GhostDog401: -slaps forehead- Fine I'll handle it -shots at Nocture who dodges-

Nocture: Ha you missed -puts GhostDog401 to sleep-

Turkeyhead987: -looks at GhostDog401 sucking thumb- Oh Man

(Turkeyhead987)

Me: that is totally awesome! Do it to me!

Nocturne: you are strange.

Me: I know right? Wait! Can I see GhostDog401's dream? Please?

(GhostDog401)

GhostDog401: Ahh an evil me RUN!

Nocture: -evil smile- That's no dream it's a nightmare

Turkeyhead987: I still want to see it -dives into me-

GhostDog401: No Turkeyhead987 don't die!

Nocture: That ghost child is in for a surprise -evil laugh-

(Turkeyhead987)

Me:-in dream- ooh! This darkness is so cool! I could just stare at it all day!

GhostDog401's voice: why did you do that? Could you at least stop Nocture!

Me: yeah

(GhostDog401)

Turkeyhead987: -stops to think- Wait r u speaking to me with your mind

GhostDog401: Sure let's go with that

Turkeyhead987: Man that's so cool

GhostDog401: Wait before you stop him stop Evil Me

Turkeyhead987: -blinks- Evil Who?

Evil GhostDog401 appears

Turkeyhead987: -gulps- Oh Evil her

(Turkeyhead987)

Me: CHARGE! -Goes to stab her with a knife-

GhostDog401: where did u get the knife?

Me: well I'm in a dream am I? Pooh! I am smart!

(GhostDog401)

GhostDog401 & Evil GhostDog401: You are?

GhostDog401: -groans- We did not just agree on something

Evil GhostDog401: Well that's just great

Turkeyhead987: Hey I'm right here and I still have a knife -attacks-

(Turkeyhead987)

Me: prepare for death! -Points knife at the nice GhostDog401-now I've got you!

GhostDog401: -annoyed- Turkeyhead987, I'm the nice one you get that one. -Points at evil GhostDog401-

(GhostDog401)

Turkeyhead987: Wait weren't you just a voice?

GhostDog401: Ya, but this is my dream shape you can't touch me

Turkeyhead987: Really -passing hand through GhostDog401- That's so cool!

GhostDog401: -sighs- You just go get evil me ok

Turkeyhead987: -brightly- okay by cool dream GhostDog401

(Turkeyhead987)

Me:-throws knife, misses the evil GhostDog401 by way off, goes in the

Distance- whoa... That was totally wicked! Gimmi another knife!

(GhostDog401)

Dream GhostDog401: -slaps forehead- This is getting us no where

Turkeyhead987: Yes it is I just threw a KNIFE REALLY REALLY FAR!

Dream GhostDog401: Oh I have an idea I you hit Evil me with an ectoblast I will

Give you a cookie

Turkeyhead987: ooooo Cookie

(Turkeyhead987)

Me:-tries to make an ectoball- come on- come to papa! -ectoball forms

And grows big, then gets realest and blows on my face, making my hair

All black and making my hair sticking back- wow! Can I do that again?

Please! -Does it again- this is totally awesome! -Keeps doing it-

GhostDog401: TURKEYHEAD987! SIT!

(GhostDog401)

Turkeyhead987: Ahh -sits down-

GhostDog401: Okay my turn -takes heavy breaths and does a small blue ghostly wail-

Evil GhostDog401: Noooooooooo

Turkeyhead987: Wow -gets thrown out of dream- No I was having Fun!

GhostDog401: -slaps head-

(Turkeyhead987)

Turkeyhead987:-out of dream- wee! Do that again GhostDog401! -Gets no answer- oh well

I'll wait -sits on grass, GhostDog401 falls on me- I was waiting for you!

To be continued...

**Remember People Reviews give us the POWER OF THE UPDATE! So if you want more REVIEW! All SMILEYS ARE ACCEPTED!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to YOU THREE REVIEWERS!**

**KatiekkxD: Wow you seemed very hyper!**

**Aurora Borealis 97: Ya my friend does that too (Turkeyhead987) my other friend got a Justin Beiber (Is that spelled right?) song stuck in my head for like three days!**

**KTrevo: Thanks I'm glad you like them. (So is Turkeyhead987)**

**Chapter 3: Oh Hey Danny **

**Continued. . .**

(GhostDog401)

GhostDog401: -gets off Turkeyhead987- Oh did I, I mean I was in my own body how did I

yet shot out

Turkeyhead987: Because we are awesome!

(Turkeyhead987)

GhostDog401: seriously, i think u need to stop doing that.

Turkeyhead987: doing what?

GhostDog401: -sighs- like that!

Turkeyhead987:-confuse- did you know i am awesome too?

(GhostDog401)

GhostDog401: -sarcastically- No really -notices something- hey where's Nocture

(Turkeyhead987)

Turkeyhead987: i ate him! See! -opens mouth-

GhostDog401: Turkeyhead987, really come on and stop doing that.

Turkeyhead987: hey GhostDog401! It's your shiny knife! -Sighs- I love it!

(GhostDog401)

Me: come on be serious what really happened to Nocture

Turkeyhead987: *stares at shiny knife* it's so shiny

Me: *slaps you upside the head* Focus!

(Turkeyhead987)

TH: ow! But the knife is really shiny!

GD: no! What happened to Nocturne?

TH: I ate him. *giggles*

GD: *groans* again why am i even with you?

(GhostDog401)

TH: Cuz I'm awesome

GD: *face palms* okay let's just get out of the Ghost Zone ok

TH: Ok *turns around to see Kempler*

Kempler: will you be my friend

TH: OF COURSE

GD: *smacks herself* Why Me

(Turkeyhead987)

GH: *grabs TH arm* come on we're leaving!

TH: hey I see something green and shiny!

GD: *sighs angrily* we're in the ghost zone it's suppose to be green!

(GhostDog401)

TH: Well duh I knew that. See look over there.

GD: *looks to see Fenton Portal forming* Oh Fudge move

TH: *blinks* Why?

GD: Do it unless you want to die the rest of the way

TH: Okay okay fine gosh no need to be pushy *moves*

(Turkeyhead987)

GH: do you still believe in ghosts?

TH: no: they're not real! *laughs*

GD: *scowles* we're ghosts.

TH: we're dead? *sobs* we're dead!

GD: no we're not!

(GhostDog401)

TH: yes we are we're ghosts

GD: half ghosts. Half dead half alive

TH: who cares it's all the GhostDog401e

GD: oh come on already. *pulls through ghost portal to see Fentons* Oh fudge

Jack: Yummy

(Turkeyhead987)

TH: ooh! That guy is cute! * points at Danny*

GD: knock it off! We need to get out of here.

TH: hi! What's your name?

jack: GHOSTS!

GD: crap...

(GhostDog401)

Danny: No dad stop it's ok

Jack:*turns to Danny* Get out of my son spook

Danny:*gulps* No I mean I'll take care of these guys *whispers to GD

and TH* when I say run, run ok

GD:Ok

TH:*looks at Maddie's gun*oh shiny

GD:*face palms* don't worry I have It

(Turkeyhead987)

GH: *to Jack* hey look behind you! A ghost!

Jack: *turns around to see nothing, then turns back* they're gone!

Danny: um, i'll go look in my room!

(GhostDog401)

Danny: *runs upstairs*

GD: *up in Dannys room & Danny walks in* Thanks

TH: Oooh Shiny Computer

GD: *slaps TH* She's thankful too *glares*

TH: What?

(Turkeyhead987)

Danny: um no problem, um who are you guys?

TH:i'm FLUFFY!

GH: i'm GhostDog and she is really Turkeyhead.

TH: *stares at the shiny computer* so shiny... I'm in..

(GhostDog401)

Danny: Um is she ok

GD:*nods* don't worry she's always like this

TH: *pushing against computer* must get inside shiny object

Danny: Seriously

GD: yep

Danny: Wow,

(Turkeyhead987)

TH: *in deep voice* how can i serve you?

GH: what?

danny: are you sure she is always like this?

GH: i've never seen her like this.

TH: can i have the computer?

(GhostDog401)

Danny: What no

TH: *turns to GD* GhostDog I am your father

GD: *stares* best friend say what

TH: *laughs*

GD: Um maybe she's not ok

(Turkeyhead987)

Danny: i have to agree. *hears jack coming* HIDE!

GH: *nods* come on TH, we need to go!

TH: but i'm in love with the shiny computer!

GH: not now!

(GhostDog401)

TH: *sighs* Fine *goes invisible*

GD: *goes invisible too and mutters* good luck

Danny: thanks I'll need it

Jack and Maddie: *bursts into Dannys room* where are the ghosts son!

Danny: *runs back of his neck* um I don't know

(Turkeyhead987)

Jack: did u see them take our fudge?

danny: um, no?

Jack: they did! Nd they're contolling you! *aims gun on danny's chest*

get out you spooks!

(GhostDog401)

Maddie: Jack honey you ate that fudge last week

Jack: Oh ya. *turns to Danny* Danny boy go by me some fudge while we

hunt ghosts ok

Danny: Um ok dad *takes money from dad* I'll be right back

(Turkeyhead987)

*parents leave*

danny: kay u can come out.

GH:*goes visible* darn! Why do u keep beating me?

TH:because i am the best person in rock, papers, scissors! *laugh*

(GhostDog401)

GD: *rolls eyes* Whatever

TH: *laughs*

GD: *smacks head* idiotic friends everyone has them

Danny: tell me about it

(Turkeyhead987)

TH:really? I'm an idiot? Sah-weet! Wait what's an idiot?

danny: *laughs*

GH:*smacks forehead* yup she's an idiot...

**To Be Continued. . .**

**Please tell us what you think OKAY GREAT!**


End file.
